Can't Stop
by Supermel Returns
Summary: Takes place in the 4th season after Lucas and Peyton get together. Brooke is miserable for many reasons. First, she still is in love with Lucas who is with Peyton, and she finds out something that may change her relationship with Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey y'all! It's Melanie here with my first One Tree Hill story! And of course, it ends up Brucas, so I hope all you Brucas fans out there enjoy this as well as other people! Also, you may notice the chapters are shorter and not as good in the beginning, but I promise they will get longer and better!!(Well, that's because I wrote all of this story in a composition notebook in school :P)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or else, Brooke and Lucas would be married and have 3 kids already.

**Summary:** Takes place in the 4th season after Lucas and Peyton get together. Brooke is miserable for many reason. First, she still is in love with Lucas who is with Peyton, and she find out something that may change her relationship with Lucas.

Today had to be the worst day of her LIFE! First off, she and Peyton yelled at each other because she saw Peyton kiss Lucas because she was there. But, when Lucas looked at her, there was a look a guilt in his baby blue eyes. I mean sure, she was one who broke up with Lucas, but that didn't mean she still didn't have feelings for him. Also, she found she might be pregnant along with Tutorwife! Brooke Davis sighed as she ran to her car. Right as she was shutting the door, Tutorwife held her door open.

"Where do you think your going?" She gave Brooke a very stern look, "You can't just leave school when things get rough! I thought you were over Lucas!"

"Haley calm down, it's not what you -" But Haley interrupted her.

"NOT WHAT I THINK? IT LOOKS EXACTLY WHAT I THINK!" By this point, Haley's face was beet red. Brooke got out of her car and took hold of Haley's shoulders to help calm her down.

"I'm not skipping school because of Lucas. It's because I have a doctor's appointment." Haley's hands shot directly up to her mouth.

"Oh Brookie! I'm sorry! It's just those damn pregnancy hormones -"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT?!?!" She literally yelled. Luckily, Haley's hand covered Brooke's mouth before she could say pregnant.

"Yes, my roast is on a slow cook or whatever you call it." Haley smiled a bit and Brooke took her into a killer bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Tutormom!" She giggled as Haley tried to release from her killer bear hug. Brooke realized her mistake and let go of the mother-to-be.

"All right Tigger, let's go." Brooke's perfectly shaped eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Go where?" She knew SHE was going to the doctor, but she didn't know where Haley was going.

"I'm going to the doctors office with you, silly! I could never let you go alone!" Brooke flaunted her signature-dimpled smile. They both got in her VW Beetle and drove off.

Lucas Scott watched as his former flame, Brooke Davis, drove off somewhere. His girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer, followed his eye movement and readjusted his face to face her.

"Earth to Lucas! As I was saying -" The ring of Lucas' cell phone interrupted Peyton yet again and she grunted in annoyance.

"Hello?"

"_Dude, did you forget your mom's doctors appointment was at two?"_

"Shit! Thanks for reminding me, Nate." He quickly flipped his phone shut and looked up at his blonde girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry, but I gotta go meet my mom at the doctors." She nodded, obviously annoyed. He swiftly kissed her cheek and ran to his car.

When Brooke and Haley got to the hospital, Brooke looked dead. Her face was pale, her hazel eyes dull, and her chocolate brown hair limp. She store at the steering wheel as Haley waved a slender hand in her face.

"Brooke?" When the brunette didn't respond, she smacked her face solemnly. She whined and swatted Haley's hand away.

"I'm fine." She said feebly and got out of the car. She walked into the main lobby and to her surprise, Lucas was there with his pregnant mom, Karen. She was guessing she was there for her regular check-up. She sat in one of the bland, white chairs far from Lucas as Haley sat next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Brooke! We could always make you another-"

No Hales, I'll be fine. I mean, he's just a boy, right?" But really, it was all Brooke wished that Lucas wasn't there because he may find out Brooke was there to find out if she was pregnant.

A/A/N: Sorry for the short chaps! They look so much longer in a notebook :P Hope you enjoyed and remember to leave plenty of reviews, like or hate!!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow! I never thought I'd get this many reviews AND added story alerts! Thanks so much! Now, I hope to put one or two chapters up a day because some are already written. But, just be warned, I am one of the laziest people on the planet, so don't fret if I forget to put a chapter up. Now for your viewing pleasure, here's chapter two! 

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I don't own OTH.

Chapter Two

"Brooke Penelope Davis?" Doctor Jensen called out to Brooke. Lucas watched was the brunette got up and followed the doctor, along with Haley. Haley smiled at him and left his sight.

"Hey ma, wasn't that the doctor who told you that you were pregnant?" Lucas questioned. He was praying that it wasn't true because that would mean Brooke was here to find out if she was pregnant and if she was, it would most likely be his child.

"Yes, she was. But Doctor Jensen does many other things. For instance, she is a gynecologist." Karen replied to her 18 yr old son. She was just as worried as Lucas, but she knew Brooke well enough to know that if she was pregnant, she would handle it like a civil adult.

"Oh," Was all Lucas said. Then, his baby blue orbs widened, "OH!" He jumped out of his chair and stood in front of his mother.

"So you mean she could be having random sex with some guy and might have some sort of _infection?_" Lucas started pacing, obviously worried for his ex. Karen chuckled a bit, amused with her son's worrying for Brooke. She knew he was still in love with her.

"Lucas, that's not what I meant! She may just being getting a checkup or something! Women sometimes do that to make sure nothing is wr-" Karen was cut off by a loud screaming coming down the hall. Brooke came into sight as the one screaming.

"AHHHH!" She screamed, running toward the entrance/exit. To her luck, Lucas was standing right in front of the door. So what happened? She ran right into him. Brooke's cleavage was smooched on Lucas' chest, causing a bit of pain for her. Not to mention, her knee was on Lucas' crotch. He moaned in pain as Brooke put more pressure on it getting up. She flashed a quick smile at him as Haley appeared. He moaned again as he sat in a chair, his hands over his crotch.

"Brooke! Are you ok?" Haley asked. The brunette nodded slowly.

"Did she tell you yet?" She shook her head at the married woman. Haley sighed as she patted Brooke on the back, "Well, we best be getting back. I'm starving. More like, WE'RE hungry." She rubbed her slightly inflated stomach and Brooke's melodic laugh filled the room. It was music to Lucas' ears. She took a quick glance at the blonde boy and winked at him as she left the room.

* * *

The two girls stopped by Starbucks and McDonalds on their way to Brooke and Rachel's house. Brooke got two Chai Tea Latte's and Haley got just an Iced Caramel Macchiato with five shots of espresso from Starbucks and from McDonalds, they both got 2 Big Mac combos.Brooke dropped Haley off and said hi to Nathan and drove home.

"Bought time you got home." Rachael smirked as Brooke mumbled something, but Rachael couldn't understand it because of the Big Mac that was consuming her mouth. She handed Rachael one and went upstairs to go to sleep.

"Bed already? It's only eight!"

"I'm tired." She could hear Brooke say faintly from their bedroom.

"Whatever."

* * *

The next morning, Brooke was abruptly woken up by Rachael yelling at her.

"LAZY ASS! GET THE PHONE!" Rachael yelled from the kitchen. Brooke moaned and looked at the clock, 3:22pm. Wow, she hadn't slept that long in two years. She shrugged it off and got the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Ms. Davis. This is Doctor Jensen calling," Brooke felt her stomach drop to her feet, " We have the results of your pregnancy test. I am pleased to tell you that you ARE expecting." Brooke almost dropped the phone in shock.

"O-Ok. Thank-k you." She quickly hung up the phone and sat on her bed. Brook knew it was possible that she was pregnant, she just never realized that it could be true. A sharp pain went through her body to her stomach. She stood up suddenly from her bed and clutched her pregnant stomach. Her vision began to get blurry. She fell to the floor with a loud thump and the last thing she remembered was Rachael yelling her name before everything went black.

A/N: OMG! Is Brooke going to be OK??? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait till the next chapter! Remember, reviews are love!

-Mel


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really help keep me writing  Hope you enjoy Chapter Three! Oh btw, I know what happened to Brooke could never happen, but just bear with me, ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.

Chapter Three

Coldness. That was all Brooke Davis felt after she awoke from what seemed like a never ending slumber. Her limbs felt like they weighed 50 lbs and a sharp pain was in her flat stomach. From what she could tell, there were about five people standing around her. One was dabbing her forehead lightly, one was holding her hand, and the rest spoke softly.

"W-What h-happened?" She croaked. All the heads turned to the brunette and rushed to her. She opened her hazel eyes, only to shut them again. The light burned her sensitive eyes and the noise level hurt he ears. The figure to her right seemed to notice her pain and whispered to them something. The room suddenly got much quieter and the lights dimmed. Brooke opened her eyes once again and this time, she kept them open. As she examined the bland, white room around her, she saw Haley smiling at her while lightly dabbing her forehead on her right. Lucas was in her left holding hers and Peyton's hand. Wait, _Peyton?_ The last thing she wanted was _Peyton_ to be there, but she was actually crying right now. Brooke sighed and turned to Haley.

"C-Could y-you get me s-some water?" She asked the best she could. Haley nodded and gave Brooke a small cup of water and she gulped it down. Her dry throat was soothed by the cool drink and she could speak clearly again.

"What happened?" She asked again, this time more clearly. She saw Doctor Jensen enter the room with Brooke's chart in her arms.

"Well Brooke, you'll be fine, you just passed out from being overly stressed." She explained. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Just not Brooke. The doctor forgot to answer the most important question on her mind. She pulled Doctor Jensen right next to her and whispered in her ear.

"Is my baby OK?" Amelia Jensen motioned for everyone to leave the room. Before Haley could exit the room, Brooke made a killer grip on her arm.

"Tutormom, don't goooo!" Brooke begged, keeping her hold on Haley's arm for dear life.

"Fine! I'll stay. But once it gets gory, I'm out!" Brooke giggled as Doctor Jensen cleared her throat.

"Brooke, I have good news and bad news. The good news is your baby will be just fine," Brooke sighed in relief, "But, the bad news is there may be something wrong with its heart." Brooke's eyes widened what seemed like 10 miles.

"WHAT!!???!!" She screamed. Everyone outside the door jumped in shock. Doctor Jensen softly asked Haley to calm the freaking out brunette down. Haley went over to Brooke and muttered something in her ear that wasn't audible. The doctor caught a few words, like "Lucas" and "Love". Brooke's breathing slowly calmed down. Amelia Jensen raised her blonde eyebrows at the suddenly calm Brooke.

"As I was saying, there is something wrong with the baby's heart. All the stress in your body went to the baby and that was the real reason you passed out. It is not normal for that to happen, so to find out what's wrong with your baby's heart, we'll have to do an amino." She explained. Brooke looked at Haley; she was almost positive what was wrong.

"Is there any known heart disease down your family lines?" She asked, knocking Brooke out of her trance.

"Umm, no. But the father does." She stated blankly, even though she was 100 percent positive Lucas was the father of her baby.

"You mean Chris Keller?"

* * *

A/N: OMG Cliffy!! Muahahaha!! I'm so evil!! Hope you liked it, and always remember, reviews are love! And sorry for the short chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just to clear this up, it was the Doc who said the Chris Keller thing. I never thought people would be so confused :P. But, to make up for my lack of chapter for the last chapter, I'm hoping to post two more chapters today! Yay for me being in a good mood!

Dis: I don't own OTH.

Chapter Four

"C-Chris Keller??!?!?" Brooke stuttered, her lips shaking. There could be no possible way that _Chris Keller_ was the father of her child! That would mean she was like four month pregnant! Her breathing began getting faster.

"Well, how far am I?" She asked shakily. The brunette could barely hold her composure, let alone her voice. She looked pleadingly at the doctor and then to Haley.

Haley felt so bad for Brooke. She had told her that she was going to try and patch things up with Lucas. But if it was _really_ Chris' baby, there would be no chance in hell that would happen now.

Doctor Jensen examined her chart and pointed at something before responding to Brooke. "You are two months pregnant, Brooke." A large sigh escaped Brooke's mouth as she smiled inwardly. There was no way it was Chris' baby now.

"Thank God!" She squealed, "It's not Chris' baby!" Haley knew what she was talking about and hugged her. Doctor Jensen examined her chart once more.

"Oh! Here's my mistake-" Brooke groaned at mistake.

"I hate mistakes." She muttered under her breath.

"It's either Chris J. Keller or Lucas E. Scott's child." Brooke looked at her blonde doctor like she was crazy.

"This must be a dream… SOMEBODY PLEASE PINCH ME! Owww! I didn't mean literally!" Brooke whined as she rubbed her "injured" arm. Haley laughed at Brooke as the brunette gave the wife a death glare.

"But… but how is Chris a possibility to be the father of my child?? I'd have to be like four months pregnant by now! PLUS, I just remembered that I had my period two days after we had sex, drunkenly I might add." The Doctor put her "North Carolina is 4 lovers" pen in her mouth and delved into deep thought. Brooke tried to get out of her bed, but regretted it immediately when she almost fell over. Haley helped her back to her bed and the brunette began to worry. She absolutely hated worrying, but at times she couldn't help it. It was like a force that took over her.

"Well Brooke, I'll take the tests again when you come to get your amnio in a couple months or during one of your check-ups." Brooke's face fell quicker than she could say Amnio.

"Like HELL I won't! I'm getting no damn needle stuck in my stomach!" Screamed a very hormonal Brooke Davis. Now everyone outside the door had their ears against the door.

"Brooke! Please calm down! It's for the better for both you AND your child! You don't want to find out it may have a heart disease when its about to have its own child!" Amelia argued back. Man, high school students have some serious problems these days. The brunette placed her head in her slender hands.

"Ok, fine," She said feebly. "Thank you for helping me. Call me with my next appointment."

"Take care, Brooke and be careful!" Brooke grabbed Haley and her coat and headed out the door. Luckily, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Karen backed away from the door before it got slammed in their faces. They all began asking questions at Brooke, like are you ok and what did she say, but she waved her perfectly manicured hand at them and got in her car.

"Sorry guys, she's not in a very good mood." They all nodded and she rushed to join Brooke in the car.

"Brooke, are you going to be OK? I mean, what are you going to do with the baby?" Brooke sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She really didn't know the answer to that. I mean, what was she supposed to say? She was only 18 yrs old and had so much more to do with her life.

"Honestly, I have no idea! I mean, I'm a senior in high school who lives off the bill her parents send her every month! How am I suppose to support a _baby?_ Not to mention, this child will be born out of wedlock since I'm not with the father!" She pulled at a screeching stop as she pulled up to Haley's apartment. She dropped her off and went home.

* * *

A/N: Welp, hope things got cleared up for y'all and I hope you liked the chapter also! And like I always say, reviews are love!

-Mel


End file.
